Fluid supply devices are implemented in bath tubs and/or showers to control water flow. The fluid supply devices operate as a valve between cold and hot water supply lines. The fluid supply devices are articuable to provide cold water flow, hot water flow or varying degrees of mixed hot and cold water flow.
Contemporary fluid supply devices include a pressure balancer for balancing the pressure of the cold and hot water supply. For example, if cold water supply pressure suddenly drops, the pressure balancer adjusts the pressure of the hot water supply to compensate. In this manner, the temperature of the water supplied to the tub and/or shower remains constant. This prevents sudden supply of extremely cold or hot water from the tub/shower faucet.
The pressure balancer itself, however, can be sensitive to pressure spikes in the water supply line. While the fluid supply device is closed or “off” (i.e., water flow is prohibited into the tub and/or shower) pressurized cold and hot supply water is present within the pressure balancer. A sudden spike in pressure can result in damage to the pressure balancer, thereby preventing proper function of the pressure balancer.